pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Prprprprpr
Brain Grid Blood Battle Style '(ブレングリード流血闘術 ''Buren Gurīdo-ryū Kettō Jutsu?): Klaus' combat style, allows him to create large, cross-shaped weaponry from his blood to attack, defend & even seal away enemies. The Techniques of this style are announced in German. * 'Pattern 02 - Schort-Sweiser/Shot Welder: '''Used in the Original Oneshot, creates Cross-like shuriken that impale the target, dissolving any Blood Breed on contact. * '''Pattern 11 - Wirbelsturm '(11式・旋回連突（ウィルブルスツゥルム） Jūichi Shiki - Wiruburusuturumu?, literally "Twisting Storm"): Similar to Schort Sweiser, it creates larger Cross-Shurikens & is capable of taking down the armored JLPD officers with ease despite being surrounded, implying it is designed for multiple opponents. This is called '''Form 11 - Wirbelsturm in the FUNimation dub. * Pattern 13 - Finger Greed: '''Used in the Original One-Shot, a series of blows that cause glowing crosses to appear on the target's bodies, burning them from the inside. * '''Pattern 74 - Kreuzschild Unzerbrechlich (74式・絶対不破血十字盾（クレウズアンザーブレクリック）''Nanajūyon Shiki - Kureuzu Anzāburekurikku''?, literally "Cross Shield Unbreakable"): This technique can summon a cross-like shield. * Pattern 111 - Kreuzvernichterlanze (111式·殲滅槍（クレウベルニクターランツェ） Hyakujūichi Shiki - Kureuberunikutārantse?, literally "Cross Annihilator Lance"): Self explanatory. A large blood cross used to crush and/or overpower enemies. * Pattern 999 - Ewigkeit Gefängnis (999式・封縛獄久遠棺（エヴィグシュカイトゲフェングニス）''Kyūhyakukyūjūkyū Shiki - Evigushukaito Gefengunisu''?, literally "Eternity Prison") The technique used to seal away Blood Breed Elders by invoking their true name, sealing them in a small crimson crucifix from which there is no escape. * Spores: When stressed or threatened, Nej will release spores that will knock out anyone nearby and give them amnesia. Boneless: Due to Nej being a specific type of Beyondian he has no skeleton making him extremly hard to hurt as he can get hit by a truck and be repeatedly hit by a steel bat until it creates dents and still be fine. * ' Chain isn't so much 'turning invisible' as 'erasing her presence', allowing her to pass through walls, defy gravity to an extent, and even erase her own causality. While this makes her an invaluable asset as an intelligence agent, the downside of the ability is that, if she 'dilutes' her existence too much, she will literally cease to exist, even to those who knew her. The only way to counter this effect is through her personal cypher, a 'link to the world (chain) wishes to return to'. In Chain's case, her Cipher involves having Steven A. Starphase going over to her filthy apartment to 'Play'. In combat, Chain typically uses duel-wields pistols, though it is implied that she, and most of the Bureau's agents, are poor shots. As a member of the Bureau, she is skilled in information gathering, interrogation and hacking. * Very little is known about Don Arlelelle, though his power & influence within the beyond is said too border on divine. This is evidenced by the special room he prepared in order to play prosfair, which diverts the law of space time. He is incredibly intelligent and incredibly resilient, able to play multiple games of Prosfair (A game so complex it can kill unprepared players through strokes and aneurysms) simultaneously against his captive brains. He is effectively immortal, though his exact life span is unknown. It is at least longer than 1200 years, as according to Ulchenko that was how long the Don has been playing Prosfair. There are hints in the manga that he is one of the occasionally mentioned Divines, a mysterious and poorly understood class of Beyondian. If true, it would explain his ability to fulfill the seemingly impossible wishes requested of him by opponents.